


How Hockey Became a Violent Sport - A Sort of Fable

by cinder1013



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, The Avengers (2012), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever thought it would be a good idea to let two gods of mischeif within a hundred-thousand miles of one another was an idiot. Oh well, their stupidity is Strife's gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hockey Became a Violent Sport - A Sort of Fable

**Author's Note:**

> for baronjanus.

Strife was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Bored. Oh, so, bored. The rest of the Olympians and probably the Asgardians would have been terrified if they knew, but they weren’t paying attention. Suckers. They were too busy watching dudes slap a disk around on the ice with sticks. 

Seriously, Strife could not see a way in which this game could get any lamer. It needed some serious violence or sex or rock-n-roll … or, fuck, sex, violence, and rock-n-roll. 

Strife’s leg bounced up and down. Bored, bored, bored. He looked up and noticed a leg in the stands across from them, a rather nice leg. It too was bouncing up and down. Looking up and meeting the pretty man’s eyes, Strife mouthed, “Bored?” 

The man nodded. 

“Want to fuck this shit up?” He wasn’t sure that would translate so well, but apparently it did because the man’s face lit up and he nodded again. Strife motioned toward the area where the sides met and the two of them made their way down so they could confer. 

If anyone were paying attention, they’d have been shitting their pants. Sadly, or happily depending on your point of view, they were not. 

“So, I’m Strife. It’s not just a name, it’s a calling.” 

“I’m Loki. I like strife as a calling. My hobbies also include chaos, pranks, and trying to take over Asgard.”

“You sound like a pisces.” 

“Do they like to take over things?” 

“Not specifically, but hey, there’s always a first time.” Strife frowned at the game in front of them. “Is it just me or is this game so fuckin’ boring?” 

“It’s not my favorite.”

“It needs sex. Also violence. And also rock-n-roll.” He thought about that for a moment. “But not drugs because they could slip and all, although that would be really funny.” 

They both laughed. Yeah, this guy was totally cool. 

“Sadly, the last time I tried putting holes in the ice to liven things up a bit, Heimdallr threatened to shove the bifrost up my ass.” 

“Yeah, don’t know what a bifrost is, but that sounds painful. So, how about we get some rock up in this joint? You with me?” 

Loki laughed. Strife thought that was a very good look on him. Of course, a guy as gorgeous as that, anything would look good on him and the only thing better than that would be nothing on him. Strife couldn’t help his hopeful leer. 

“I don’t know what that is,” Loki admitted, “but I am certainly open to finding out.” 

“Bitchin’!” Strife snapped his fingers. A thumping beat rumbled through the stadium, briefly throwing the Asgardians off their game. The Olympians, well used to Strife’s antics by now, took the opportunity to score. 

__

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place 

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you _

“I like it!” Loki shouted over the music.

“Wait til ya hear Metallica!” 

They shared a conspiratorial grin that, if anyone were paying attention (and they really, really should have been by now) would have made their blood run cold. 

“Now for the violence,” Loki announced. Lifting his staff, he pointed at his brother’s skate, shooting a bolt of energy that caused him to trip and fly straight into Ares. Ares, as was his nature, responded by shoving back. Soon they had an all out brawl going on the ice, much to the two tricksters’ amusement. 

“Woohoo, awesome!” Strife yelled, jumping up and down. 

Ares and Thor were separated by Zeus who was the agreed upon referee for the first period. “You boys play nice,” he said and patted Ares on the head. Strife chortled with glee. It was so on! 

Sure enough, when the game started again, the first thing Ares did was to shove Thor hard into the wall in what would later come to be known as a bodycheck. Strife would have preferred the term bootycheck or perhaps slam-bam-thank-you-ma’am, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Now all we need is the sex!” he announced. The game was getting more violent by the second, so he wasn’t sure anyone would notice but looking over his partner in crime, he had to admit that was one fine specimen of god. “You up for it?”

“Of course.” 

With a snap of his fingers, they were both naked. 

“I have got to learn how to do that,” Loki said. 

“Yeah, later.” Strife jumped at his partner, wrapping his arms and legs around him and slamming their mouths together. Whatever Loki wanted to say next, it was lost to the ages. 

The game of hockey was never the same again. 

The gods and goddesses assembled looked upon the coupling pair and they were afraid. Very, very, afraid. 

About time. 

Greece won 2-1

Asgard demanded a rematch. Greece demanded they tie Loki up first and keep him very far away from Strife. Yeah, like that was going to happen.


End file.
